


Dark Knight

by greenikat89



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angry Kylo Ren, Blood, Community: tfa_kink, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Injured Hux, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Minor Character Death, Possessive Behavior, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenikat89/pseuds/greenikat89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by The Force Awakens Kinkmeme: Snoke killed off Kylo's soulmate as soon as he found them. However Hux still has his. Purely by chance he meets them, and before he can even consider his options Kylo cuts them down in a murderous, possessive rage that has unintended consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Knight

**Author's Note:**

> So this turned out to be something completely different than my usual crack. I saw the prompt and then this came out of no where and I cleaned it up this morning. I suppose even the crack train needs a break sometimes. I hope you enjoy nonetheless. 
> 
> The full prompt is:
> 
> Snoke killed off Kylo's soulmate as soon as he found them, or maybe Kylo just never had one. Hux does, though. Purely by chance he meets them, and before he can even consider his options Kylo cuts them down in a murderous, possessive rage. 
> 
> bonus:  
> +++++ Hux didn't really care one way or another about soulmates -- it's a horrible concept in reality and his parents are a prime example as to why -- but it turns out it feels AWFUL to have your soulmate killed, especially in close proximity. Thanks, Ren!
> 
> Link here: https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/3961.html?thread=9666681#cmt9666681

“When did Snoke kill yours?” Kylo suddenly asked. The sheets rustled together when the Knight turned over on his side, raising up on his elbow to look down at Hux.

Hux arched an eyebrow in question but didn’t look up from his datapad. “I beg your pardon?” His fingers rapidly tapped at the screen sorting data and sending out information to subordinates.

“Your soulmate,” Kylo said and captured one of Hux’s busy hands between his own. “You don’t wear their mark.” Hux’s long, pale fingers were bare of any adornments or their name appearing in dark ink across his wrist if he’d found his soulmate.

Despite the dimmed lights Hux could feel Kylo’s dark gaze fixed upon him as heavy as a weight. “Did Snoke kill yours?” Mild curiosity colored his voice.

“Yes.” Kylo had never met his soulmate. “Snoke killed them off when I was young. He said it was a weakness that would prevent me from reaching my true potential.” The death of this unknown person was as inconsequential as a shallow knife wound. He’d welcomed that pain as a child, internalized it, and used it to make himself stronger.

Hux tugged his hand back from between Kylo’s. “That doesn’t surprise me,” he muttered and went back to his data. “Soulmates are an archaic notion anyway and utter nonsense.” He thought about his own parents who had dutifully married for the sake of a soulbond they couldn’t resist. He didn’t recall if either of them had ever smiled around the other save for the reserved ones at political parties.

Kylo flopped back on the bed with his wild hair fanned around him like a dark halo. “I’m glad,” he said stiltedly after a long stretch of silence. “That we don’t have soulmates. It’s better.” He didn’t need someone else clouding his judgment and robbing his autonomy, to be a slave to baser instincts that would demand he provide and protect. He was better than that. Snoke said so. And Snoke was a supreme being of immense wisdom.

Hux powered down his datapad and set it on the nightstand. “It’s time to go,” he said and got up from the bed. He had no qualms about his nudity as he padded over towards his closet for the clothes already steamed and laid out for him by a droid. “Snoke needs us off ship for an important matter.”

Kylo was tempted to use the Force to stop Hux’s nude form from quickly disappearing behind the man’s bulky First Order uniform. They didn’t often get to fuck due to their busy schedules. “Do you know what for?” he asked and used the Force to pull his own clothes to him that had been haphazardly strewn around the room.

“You would know if you ever bothered to read,” Hux snarked. He smoothed down the front of his uniform and wondered if he should add an extra half hour to his morning exercises. Did his core feel a little softer than normal?

_You felt perfectly fine to me just fifteen minutes ago._

Hux’s mouth tightened in irritation. “Stop reading my thoughts.” He pulled his greatcoat about his shoulders and stepped outside his room without looking back. It didn’t take long for Kylo to fall into step behind him, for once without that awful helmet in place.

They walked in silence through the halls to the docking station and boarded the small aircraft that would take them down below to Smarteel’s grounds. Hux read some more reports while Kylo skulked around the perimeter like a caged animal. It didn’t take long for the ship to touch down on the planet. The hatch opened and Hux was blasted in the face with scorching heat and wind that picked up sand and grit. He was going to overheat dressed as he was.

Thinking black thoughts about a certain Supreme Leader he stripped off his coat and gloves and neatly folded them. His uniform tunic and belt went next. Staying presentable in this dust speck of a planet was already a lost cause. Deft fingers quickly unbuttoned the sleeves of his shirt and rolled them halfway up his forearms. Already he could feel sand tucking into the folds of his clothes and he vowed he would have a proper shower when this mission was over. “We’ll be back in an hour,” he told the pilot.

 _You look good like this._ Kylo kept his face impassive under Hux’s withering glare as the walked down the ramp. He couldn’t help reaching out with the Force to muss Hux’s already windswept hair. He easily dodged the elbow thrown back at him in retaliation.

“At least _try_ and control yourself.” They had landed a short distance away from the edge of a tent city that dealt in illegal trades and home to a variety of outlaws and bounty hunters. It was loud, noisy, and packed with creatures from all over the Smarteel system mixed in with humans baked brown by the sun and covered in flowing, lightweight material similar to Ren’s clothing that protected them from the dust and sun.

Kylo smirked but didn’t say anything else as he shouldered his way through the thick throngs of inhabitants calling out to passerby’s, haggling with merchants, and offering cheap wares. Something spicy wafted under his nose, a street vendor selling some small creature on a stick, and the smell brought back a faint memory from one of his father’s smuggler runs he’d been allowed to go on as a child.

“What are we looking for?” he said sharply to shake off the memory. He pulled his cloak over his head to protect him from the sun.

Hux deftly slid between two humans fighting over a bolt of bright colored fabric near a sagging tent. “Our contact.” Sweat prickled at his brow and down the nape of his neck from the sun. “We’re to meet them at a bar.” A faint headache was beginning to form between his brows and he did his best to shake it off as he sped up his pace. The sooner they were off this planet the better.

“Do you know what they look like?” Bodies pressed against them and it felt nearly suffocating amidst the sights and sounds. It was unlike the Finalizer and Kylo’s fingers itched to grab his lightsaber. He jerked back when an arm shot out from between tent flaps to block his passage.

“Don’t pass by without looking!” a Rodian exclaimed. “Everything you need is here and information for a price.”

Kylo snarled and viciously shoved the green skinned shopkeeper away with the Force. The alien crashed back into his shelves loaded with junk and collapsed the tent on himself. The crowd around them grew louder and the sound of it set Kylo’s teeth on edge.

“Don’t cause a scene,” Hux snapped and grabbed the front of Ren’s robes. The headache was getting worse and he felt shaky on his feet the more he walked. Damn this wretched planet and its unforgiving sun. It was with some small relief when they finally ducked down under an awning and into a somewhat quieter area of the bar.

Tension made Ren's body taught with barely leashed anger. He hated crowds and he hated information-gathering missions like this one. He was used to the battlefield not politics and trade secrets. It made him feel wound up tight like a coiled animal, and it didn’t help that Hux was not his usual coolly professional self. “Let’s just get this over with,” he muttered and crossed his arms over his chest.

Hux scanned the room from the corner of a bar with a scowl on his face. “I would if you would just-” he abruptly stopped talking when his eyes caught on a pair of yellow ones from across the room. He took a step forward and stumbled, feeling as if the room had lurched to the left. Something inside of him was pulling him in that direction. “I…Kylo…”

“Hux?” Kylo said sharply and grabbed onto the General’s shoulder to steady the other man. The pupils were blown wide so all Ren could see was a thin ring of feverish green. “What is it? What’s happening?” Panicky rage rose up within him because Hux wouldn’t answer him and he wouldn’t stay _still._ The man kept pulling forward towards something.

It took all the concentrated effort Hux had to get his mouth to work when he felt so far away. All he could focus on was the Zabrak making a straight pathway towards him, tall with a ring of horns crowned around his bare head. “Suh…suh…”

Kylo made a low sound of frustration in his throat while he pulled back on Hux. He couldn’t…he didn’t understand. Without a second thought he dropped into Hux’s mind.

_oulsoulsoulsoulsoulsoulMATEsoulmateSOULmateMATESOULMATESOULMATEMATEMATEMATEMATEMATEMATE **SOULMATESOULMATESOULMATESOULMA-**_

Kylo ripped himself away, shock lancing through him quickly followed by an all-consuming fury. It took just a quick glance to see a name, _not his name,_ suddenly tattooed on the tender flesh of Hux’s wrist. He gave a roar of primal anger and all the windows in the building exploded outwards. People screamed and trampled over each other when his lightsaber was out in his hand in an instant, blade crackling red and dangerously erratic like the chaotic feelings raging around inside of him. Malevolent eyes zeroed in on the Zabrak reaching out towards Hux, _his_ Hux. He surged forward without another thought and swung his blade around and down slicing the stranger open from across his shoulder through his chest to hip in one sweep.

White-hot pain exploded inside of Hux that robbed him of breath as he dropped to the floor convulsing in agony. He was shrieking, he distantly knew that, spine arched painfully high off the grimy floors and hands twisted up into claws. His mind plunged deep into tortured wailing, lost in the chaos where even Kylo couldn’t reach.

“Hux, Hux, Hux, Hux,” Kylo desperately whispered, his voice drowned out by Hux’s screaming. He powered off his lightsaber and dropped to his knees beside the man. “Hux, stop it. Stop it!” he commanded, voice low and rough. Hux’s eyes had rolled up to the back of his head and he looked in danger of biting his tongue off. Kylo shoved two fingers into Hux’s mouth to prevent that from happening.

Ren's head snapped to the side when he heard some movement near the door of curious onlookers. “Leave. Us. _ALONE_!” A whole section of the massive stone bar splintered and cracked from its base and was hurled against the door. The wall crumbled upon impact and collapsed part of the ceiling in a shower of splintered wood and heavy rubble chunks.

Kylo didn’t care about the bodies trapped underneath as he turned his attention back to Hux. He held onto the shaking body, hunched over the form as if he could protect the redhead from the pain. “I’m sorry. It’s okay. I’m sorry, please Hux, calm down.” It hadn’t been like this for him when Snoke had killed his soulmate. Why was it so different for Hux? He didn’t know what to _do_. Something else shattered near them from his outlash of anger.

It went on like that for some indeterminable amount of time until Hux’s body finally went limp in his arms. Hux’s breathing was shallow, face pale and covered in sweat and dust from having been pressed against the floorboards. Kylo used his thumb to gently wipe away the dirt and ruin the tear tracks that had streamed down the general’s face. “Hux?” he asked cautiously.

There was silence in the deserted bar and bruised eyelids cracked open to reveal sharp green eyes. “Idiot,” Hux coughed in a thready voice. He didn’t have the energy to do more than just lie there and glare up into Kylo’s reckless pinched face. His limbs were trembling, but at least most of the pain was dulled down as if he’d experienced it hours ago instead of just minutes.

Gentle hands pulled Hux up into a half sitting position against Kylo’s chest. “I’m…sorry,” Kylo ground out. Hux had a thin thread of blood under his nose and Kylo wiped it away with his gloved hand. “I didn’t know. That it would be like that. Snoke-”

“Didn’t do it right next to you _in the middle of a soulbond,_ ” Hux cut in with a throat hoarse from screaming. He felt empty inside as if his entire being had been carelessly gouged out and left a shell behind. He slid tired eyes to the Zabrak face down on the floor a small distance away with his body cut in two.    

Anger spiked within him as he saw Hux look at his…soulmate. The word felt like acid burning within him and Kylo curled his lip up in a silent snarl. “I’m not sorry he’s dead,” he said stubbornly because he wasn’t.

Hux spat out a mouthful of blood and pushed himself off the floor. He pointedly ignored Kylo’s arm in a silent offer for help. He was thankful, at the very least, that no one had seen him during the ordeal. “Search the body.”

“Why?” Kylo snapped testily as he clipped his lightsaber back on his belt. Hux didn’t need that Zabrak.

The General shot Kylo an irritated look. “Because he was our contact and you killed him,” he said evenly. “There should be a disc on him and then we’re leaving this entire mess of a planet so _you_ can tell Snoke about your failure.” He was tired. He was dirty. And he wanted to be back onboard the Finalizer for some much needed rest and recovery.

Some of that exhaustion must have shown because Kylo’s thunderous expression evened out. He quickly searched the body with rough movements before his hands happened upon a disk. He tucked it into one of the pockets of his robe and then hesitated. “Did you…?” he asked and trailed off, unsure what he wanted to say as he looked up at Hux.

“Soulmates are an unfortunate business.” Hux straightened the front of his shirt to mask some of the fine tremors that still made his hands shake. “Just don’t be so reckless next time or I will cut you down myself.”

Kylo nodded. Hux was not his soulmate, but that didn’t stop the man from being _his._ And he would kill anyone who tried to break that bond.


End file.
